<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written in Stone by OriginalPomegranate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633383">Written in Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalPomegranate/pseuds/OriginalPomegranate'>OriginalPomegranate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Holding Hands, Inquisitor is also a mage, Lovers To Enemies, Solas is a smooth MF, also because of the longinggg, because its freezing cold, but nothing too graphic, cuddling by the fire, losing friends/partners, tags for later chapters:, younger Inquisitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalPomegranate/pseuds/OriginalPomegranate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable.<br/>The both of you, this place, this time. It had to happen like this and you knew there was no way around it. he knew it, too. That's why he chose to offer you one last chance.<br/>Right then you were reminded of the words your friend once spoke to you in confidence:</p><p>“I know you don’t want to be reminded of him but it can’t be helped. We see the remnants of those we loved everywhere in the world around us, no matter how hard we try to ignore them. He was a part of your life, and mine, and everyone at Skyhold. And now Solas has betrayed us all and threatens to destroy the world as we know it”</p><p>You recoil at the mention of his name but you know she was right, </p><p>“But you love him regardless and I could never blame you for that”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas, inquisitor Lavellan /</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/gifts">sharedwithyou</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woooooooooow I finally started writing again!! And it's a Solavellan piece... inspired by the one of my ride-or-die authors on this site, that I am SO glad is part of the DA fandom now!!</p><p>I hope you enjoy it and you are prepared for it.<br/>Let me know what you think!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Solas, where are you?”<br/>
The heavy and sudden snow was falling tirelessly around you, making you question your decision to forgo an additional layer in your clothing this morning,<br/>
“Over here, Inquisitor, I found a cave in the mountainside. We can wait out the storm inside it”<br/>
Solas’ voice guided you towards the mountainside, where the glow of his torch appeared through the falling snow,<br/>
“Thank the gods, I can’t feel my toes anymore”<br/>
You lamented as you reached his side and he led you both into the dark entrance of the cavern. You wondered if it was recorded on one of the many maps lining the library walls back at Skyhold. You thought that by now you knew of all the hidden nooks and crannies the mountains had to offer but yet again Solas proved you wrong,<br/>
“Let’s not go to deep; we’re alone and we don’t know what might be hiding in the darkness beneath the stone”<br/>
He said and you nodded. Better safe than sorry had also always been your approach to most of the things you found on your adventures,<br/>
“Do we have enough wood to keep a fire going? Starting it won’t be the problem”<br/>
You reached your hand into your travel bag and searched the various pockets before you pulled out a few sad-looking, crusty branches and sighed,<br/>
“Well… at least we’ll get a few minutes of warmth out of these bad boys”<br/>
Solas shook his head, smiling at your positivity,<br/>
“Don’t worry. There are sticks and lots of foliage on the ground and if that is not enough, then we will use my staff as firewood. It should burn somewhat better than normal wood”,<br/>
“You would break your staff? Can you wield magic without it?”<br/>
You asked, a little taken aback by his words,<br/>
“I can. But it takes a little more work and concentration”<br/>
His explanation didn’t satisfy your curiosity but you could tell from the brevity of it, that he was unwilling to explain further. Technically you knew that mages didn’t necessarily need a staff to be dangerous but you’ve always found it difficult to wield your magic without a focus object to direct it,<br/>
“This place should be safe enough from the winds to support a fire”<br/>
Solas said after a few minutes of silence and then you both surveyed the small area. The passage curved away from the entrance and the main cave so it was shielded from the freezing winds that blew through the tunnels. Even though making camp had always been one of your favourite parts of travelling, you found no joy in this moment. Usually there were more people and supplies around. Bull or Cole would always try to lift your spirits after an especially difficult journey but now only the brooding scholar was here to keep you company after you got separated from the rest of the group.<br/>
________  </p><p>To Solas starting a fire was as simple as clicking his fingers. Both of you had gathered some more sticks and dry leaves to put into the fire and now it peacefully crackled away in front of you. Your hands and toes were slowly thawing and you were starting to regain the feeling in them. Not many words were exchanged between you and Solas, since you had entered the cave but you ached to fill the silence. Not only did you want to distract yourself from the cold and wet surroundings abut you also felt the dire need to make use of the time alone you now had with him.<br/>
It wasn’t like the silence was born of a mutual dislike or disinterest toward each other; Solas definitely enjoyed, or at least he didn’t outright object to, spending time with you, you knew that much. You thought about the late nights in the rotunda when he told you tales of the ancient elves, stories from his travels to the fade and many more interesting and fantastical topics. One time, during an expedition to the Hissing Wastes, you stayed up all night wandering the endless sandy dunes and watching the stars together as you listened to him while he explained all the different kinds of healing herbs to you.<br/>
You were very fond of these memories and you were very fond of him.<br/>
Sera sometimes teased you about it but she mostly let it slide because you were still young. No one else really noticed your dreamy eyes, fluttering heart and sweaty hands whenever Solas was around. Well, maybe Leliana gave you a knowing look once in a while but she never mentioned anything.<br/>
Your keeper had always warned you about falling for older men. Or younger men. Or men your own age. Men in general weren’t really her cup of tea, you thought, but she always meant well and you took her advice to heart. Somehow though, this strangely eloquent, tea-hating know-it-all had wormed his way into your heart with his quiet, confident demeanor and his shiny bald head,<br/>
“Inquisitor”<br/>
“Hm?”<br/>
You looked up in surprise and found him staring at you curiously,<br/>
“What is it?”<br/>
“You were staring at the fire so intensely, I thought it best to distract you before you put your hand in”<br/>
“That was one time!”<br/>
The bastard chuckled like a little boy,<br/>
“You know I was half asleep when that happened…”<br/>
You defended yourself and Solas reached his hands out to warm by the fire,<br/>
“Of course, I remember. It was still entertaining, though”<br/>
he said and you flicked a little baby stick at him, hitting his upper arm,<br/>
“I’m the Inquisitor, you would do well to treat me with some respect”,<br/>
“Of course, my Lady, I apologise”<br/>
He said and you couldn’t hide a smile; not even you could take yourself seriously.<br/>
You leaned back against the wall to relax but immediately shot back up because of the cold stone wall. Solas tried to stoke the fire a little more and you appreciated the effort,<br/>
“I hope the storm blows over quickly, it’s already been a few hours”<br/>
You mumbled, watching the snowflakes flying through the air from the main tunnel,<br/>
“We should be prepared to spend the night here, the wind and the snow have yet to lose some of their strength”<br/>
You shuddered at his words and wrapped your arms around yourself,<br/>
“I wish I were back in the Hissing Wastes…”<br/>
At least it was warm there,<br/>
“No, you don’t”,<br/>
“You’re right, I don’t”<br/>
The Hissing Wastes suck.<br/>
Solas shucked off the pelt covering his shoulders and held it out to you,<br/>
“Solas, I can’t…”<br/>
You wanted to take it, badly, but you couldn’t risk him freezing to death because of you, so you gently pushed his hand away,<br/>
“Please, take it. I will keep warm even without it”<br/>
His gentle eyes beckoned you to take him up on the offer but still you refused,<br/>
“No, we both need to keep warm and I won’t rob you of the only thing you’re wearing besides that thin tunic”<br/>
You tried to form a smile but your teeth were chattering too much. Solas sighed and stood from his kneeling position to walk over to you.<br/>
What was he doing?<br/>
“What are you doing?”<br/>
He sat down behind you and caged you in between his arms and legs, wrapping the pelt around you both as much as possible,<br/>
“If neither of us will take it, why don’t we share it?”<br/>
His deep voice sounded from next to your ear and now you were shuddering for reasons that weren’t the cold,<br/>
“Your determination is admirable and it has won us many a fight, inquisitor but sadly, it is useless against the forces of nature”<br/>
He mumbled and you slowly let yourself melt into his chest, while his warm hands captured yours and held them tightly,<br/>
“Not if I become a force of nature myself”<br/>
You were pouting slightly. Sure, nature was fine and cool and stuff but did it really also have to be deadly?<br/>
Solas chest filled with laughter and you felt it against your back,<br/>
“Do you remember when we first met? I told you I enjoyed watching you and your indomitable focus?”<br/>
He asked and you smiled at the thought of this particular conversation,<br/>
“You told me you it would be fascinating to see it dominated…”,<br/>
“I never thought it would be the weather, that would finally do it”,<br/>
You chuckled at his words and then you felt a little brave,<br/>
“What did you imagine would dominate me?”<br/>
You let one of your fingers slide across the back of his hand and gently raked your nail over his skin. The atmosphere suddenly shifted and you felt your heartbeat quicken at your own words. Solas’ hands tightened around your own as you heard his lowered voice from behind you,<br/>
“It’s more of a question of ‘who’ would be able to do it”,<br/>
“Oh really?”<br/>
“This can’t be a surprise to you”<br/>
He said and shifted a little behind you,<br/>
“You have many curious eyes on you at all times, Inquisitor”<br/>
“What about yours?”<br/>
“I wouldn’t only call them curious”<br/>
You felt him take a deep breath,<br/>
“What else then?”,<br/>
“Admiring, greedy, longing, demanding, lustful…”<br/>
goosebumps arose along your skin and you held your breath until he continued,<br/>
“Wolfish…”<br/>
“Solas…”,<br/>
“I apologise, I shouldn’t have said anything”<br/>
He didn’t move an inch though,<br/>
“Don’t be sorry”<br/>
You pressed yourself closer to him, between his legs and against his chest and you felt that you weren’t the only one affected by the turn of this conversation. His breath on your neck and his arms around you had you feeling warmer than the fire ever could,<br/>
“I like it”<br/>
“Inquisitor, I- “,<br/>
“Y/N”,<br/>
“Y/N, I… never considered a scenario in which you wouldn’t be offended by my feelings for you. You must know, I never planned to act upon them. You are too important to be distracted by such trivial things as-”<br/>
“Things such as what, Solas?”<br/>
“Things such as this- “<br/>
Before you could react, he had cupped your cheek and turned your head and you felt his lips on yours; soft, insistent, gentle, demanding, moving against yours.<br/>
In that moment both of you forgot the falling snow and freezing winds outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've only ever played the main games in the series and I have little to no knowledge of the comics an novels but I did some digging and tried to involve more of the canon events and characters of the universe. No claim to correct use of the information I'm literally abusing it for my own evil plans. <br/>Hope you enjoy anyway!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skyhold had changed. Or maybe you had changed and Skyhold had only adapted. <br/>Whatever it was, it showed everywhere you looked. <br/>The weary faces of the soldiers, the tired sighs of the workers, a tangible change in the atmosphere and the constant grey and gloomy light emanating from the sky. <br/>The Inquisition just did not feel the same anymore, since you had, more or less publicly, told Divine Victoria to go fuck herself and all of Ferelden after they tried to kick you and the Inquisition out of their country. Apparently, fixing a huge hole in the sky and saving the world from a mad Darkspawn Magister with a god complex wasn’t enough to make them see the important work the Inquisition could still do in the future. <br/>The very near future, actually, since the Dread Wolf and the Qunari posed a new threat to all of Thedas. <br/>The Incident with The Divine and Ferelden’s representatives happened six months ago and, although the Divine had publicly declared her support of the Inquisition everyone knew it served the upkeep of her image more than anything else. Your friend had turned into a political puppet and was controlled by the opinions of the powerful people surrounding her. <br/>You couldn’t blame her, though. The role of the Inquisitor had definitely changed you, like the Divine’s robes had changed her. For better or for worse you really couldn’t say. <br/>Your advisors had remained with you as did most of your companions and you were thankful for their loyalty. You couldn’t have stayed sane through all of the events that had transpired in the years, since you banished Corypheus to the Fade, if it weren’t for them. Surprisingly, Leliana had become one of your closest friends and confidants.   <br/>The Spymaster offered kind, understanding words and an open door after Solas had mysteriously vanished after the fight with Corypheus. And she offered even more advice and shared experiences after he reappeared and revealed himself to be Dread Wolf, seeking the destruction of this world to revive his old one. She too knew what it felt like to have a loved one turn their back on you and leave you bleeding on the ground. Literally and figuratively. You suppose she handled it better than you; had a better outlet for her anger, since she still had two hands to punch stuff with. </p><p> You reached the Great Hall and found your advisors engaged in a heated discussion with one of the newly arrived emissaries from Tevinter, Orlais or some other place you didn’t really care about right now. <br/>Josephine presented him with official papers, contracts and deals whilst Cassandra was trying not draw her sword on a potential political ally, no matter how much he annoyed her. <br/>You weakly smiled to yourself while you walked past them and made your way up the tower to your bedchamber. <br/>The day had been exhausting for everyone. A number of soldiers and helpers were lost while trying to do some maintenance work on parts of the outer rampart walls, which had collapsed during a heavy snowstorm. The bodies were recovered safely and the work completed but the cost had been too high, as was the usual way of things. </p><p>Your chamber greeted you empty and cold as always and the first thing you did was close the big tinted windows and start a fire in the oven. <br/>You watched the fire rise steadily and took a seat at your desk. <br/>It was the first moment of peace and quiet for you today and you intended to use it to ground yourself and come to terms with the day’s events. Your men’s lives weren’t expendable and yet, there was no use in letting it weigh down your, already heavy, heart. <br/>You closed your eyes for a few moments and cradled your head in your hands, breathing in the still cold air with the sounds of the fire crackling behind you; a heavy sigh left your lips, <br/>“Inquisitor? Can you open up?” <br/>You looked up. Was that Leliana’s voice coming from outside? You looked around and found the her knocking on the Balcony door, beckoning you to open it for her, <br/>“Coming” <br/>You got up and unlocked it, letting her step inside, <br/>“You know there are more conventional ways to enter a room, right, Spymaster?”,<br/>Leliana chuckled, <br/>“True, but I wanted to live up to my reputation” <br/>She wandered over to the fireplace and warmed her hands for a second, while you sat down on one of the small armchairs and patiently waited for her to reveal the reason for her visit. She let her hood down and shucked off her armoured gloves and joined you,<br/>“Inquisitor, I have some news I would like to relay to you in private, that’s why I wanted to make sure no one knew I was coming to see you”,<br/>“What kind of news?”,<br/>“News of the Dread Wolf”<br/>her expression betrayed no emotion but you knew she was as disgusted so say it as you were to hear it, <br/>“Let’s hear it, then” <br/>You motioned your hand for her to continue and she obliged right away, <br/>“Solas has been seen- “<br/>“Don’t say his name, Leliana, please…”,<br/>She sighed. Of course, she shouldn’t have mentioned his name, <br/>“He has been seen roaming the most northern parts of Orlais, close to the border of the Anderfels. My Agents said it looked like his followers were looking for something there, though they couldn’t find out what it was” <br/>Her melodic voice made even the most suspicious news sound pleasant,<br/>“The Anderfels? There’s nothing there except rocks and wasteland for miles, what could he hope to find there?”,<br/>“I have instructed my people to keep a close eye on his efforts; they will not return empty-handed” <br/>You rubbed your chin in thought; what secret could be hidden in the Anderfels that centuries of the Blight wouldn’t have destroyed already? Nothing could survive in these desolate plains that made even the Western Approach look like a tropical paradise,<br/>“The Grey Wardens originated in the Anderfels, didn’t they? Could it be some long-lost Warden relic he’s trying to uncover? Some keep, some dungeon… maybe an old Warden prison? I hear they were quite popular...” <br/>Leliana grinned at your reference, yet the serious core of the suggestion remained. It was definitely possible that the Dread Wolf had knowledge of some old structures related to the Wardens that even the last remaining Wardens here in the south of Thedas didn’t know about,<br/>“What about the dwarven cities? Kal-Sharok lies just beyond the border. And you have first-hand experience with the mysteries that can be found beneath the dwarven Thaigs…”,<br/>“We must consider these possibilities and maybe even more. Who knows what evil plan the Wolf is devising now, after we sabotaged the coup of his Qunari war dogs?” <br/>You got up and wandered to one of the windows, eyeing the falling snow and trying to make out shapes and shades in the far-away mountains. Maybe, through some divine miracle you would be able to see as far as the place the Wolf himself was hiding and searching right now, <br/>“The Wardens and the Dwarves must be notified immediately. If they have any information, in their archives, they can provide about the landscape, all the ancient structures, or the history of the Anderfels, we can try to interpret it from a new perspective”<br/>You theorized and Leliana viced another thought:<br/>“Perhaps the Elven Impostor in Ventus and the red lyrium weapon he traded to the Venatori are something we should investigate even more closely. Back then we assumed that the ‘Master’ he was gathering information for, was the Dread Wolf but we never got confirmation of that” <br/>Leliana’s suggestion sounded logically enough, <br/>“That spy Charter hired, Vaea, she proved herself to be quite capable, didn’t she? Does Dorian know anything else about the matter? Has he returned to Ventus at all after the Qunari attack?” <br/>Dorian was another reliable source of information for you and a loyal friend. If there was anything left to discover in the ruin of the dead Magister’s estate, he would find it. <br/>“We should send word to him. I’m sure he can spare some time to look into the matter”,<br/>“Let’s hope so. Last we heard he was buried neck deep in Venatori business. Quite literally buried, if I remember correctly, in shredded contracts and bones… who disposes of business contracts in the same place as dead bodies?” <br/>You and Leliana both turned up your nose at the memories, <br/>“Anyway, he will be able to help, even if not in person, no matter what”<br/>Leliana said and you nodded,<br/>“I think the Venatori are our best bet for now. Before Hawke left Skyhold, she left us with some interesting Information on one of her former companions by the name of Fenris. As I recall, he was very busy with the Venatori, as well. Contacting him might be worth a shot” <br/>You stated and retook your seat in the armchair, examining the Spymaster’s calculating expression until, suddenly, she spoke, changing the topic completely,<br/> “My Lady, I know this news is of grave importance and we should investigate all possible options as soon as possible but… I can’t help but think that I should divide a considerable part of my attention to your well-being” <br/>Leliana watched you stare out of the window and your stoic expression and empty gaze worried her. The mark Solas had stolen from you and the scar he had left in return, ran deeper than the surface gave away and she knew that the strength you projected to the outside would fool a lot of people. But it couldn’t fool her,<br/>“What do you mean? I’m completely healthy, Spymaster, no need to worry about me” <br/>You turned around and gave her a tight smile,<br/>“I’m not worried for your physical health, My Lady, I know you can take of yourself quite well. It’s your heavy heart and guilty conscience that concerns me” <br/>Leliana’s soft voice managed to melt away the icy walls you had built up around yourself, yet the matter she was referring to made you want to end the conversation right then and there; bury it under all the other problems again, 	<br/>“And what do you know of my guilty conscience, Spymaster? Last I checked, you had left yours to rot in the dungeons alongside the bodies of our own men”<br/> You snapped and regretted the words as soon as they left your mouth. You took a deep breath and calmed yourself, <br/>“I’m sorry, Leliana, that was uncalled for”,<br/>“It was but you know I would never take it personally. I know what burdens you carry and sometimes that can be overwhelming. Even someone without a conscience knows that” <br/>She smiled weakly at you and you silently thanked her for her understanding,<br/>“I know you don’t want to be reminded of him but it can’t be helped. We see the remnants of those we loved everywhere in the world around us, no matter how hard we try to ignore them. He was a part of your life, and mine, and everyone at Skyhold. And now Solas has betrayed us all and threatens to destroy the world as we know it”<br/>You recoil at the mention of his name but you know she was right, <br/>“But you love him regardless and I could never blame you for that” <br/>The pain you see in Leliana’s eyes disappears as quickly as it appeared but you know it’s still in there. Like it did with you, it steadily accompanied her wherever she went, whatever she did, whoever she was with. You could count yourself you only got dumped, not left for dead next to the holy ashes of one of the most important religious figures in the Chantry.<br/>The silence that settled between you was comforting more than anything else. Sometimes the things that remained unsaid, were the most profound. <br/>Only a sudden knock on the door to your chambers pulled you both from the silent contemplation you were doing,<br/>“Lady Inquisitor, the Commander needs your approval for the new troop movements in the south!” <br/>The voice of Commander Cullen’s assistant sounded through the thick wood and you and Leliana exchanged glances,<br/>“Send him up, I’ll be ready” <br/>You yelled through the door and the sound of receding footsteps let you know the assistant was on his way back down to get the Commander. <br/>You and Leliana both got up out of your seats,<br/>“You should meet with your people immediately and inform only whoever needs to know about the issue”,<br/>“Yes, inquisitor, I will make sure all our efforts are focused on finding the Wolf and uncovering his plan” <br/>Leliana stood and as she turned and exited to the balcony again, you called after her,<br/>“Spymaster”,<br/>Leliana turned her head,<br/>“Yes, my Lady?”<br/>“Thank you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew, I needed some time to figure out how to get this fic where I want it to go and I think I have a pretty good plan now! Even though I've been a fan of DA for years there is so much lore, geography, timelines and other things I don't know or I'm not sure about, that it took me a while to figure out how to incorporate the story I want into the already existing stuff!! Danggg, writing is hard!! <br/>pls enjoy anyway! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Commander had entered your Quarters a few minutes after Leliana had taken her leave. He informed you of the rising need for more military presence in the south of Ferelden, since the Fen’Harel loyalists from the Arbor Wilds were becoming more and more violent in their attempts to cross the Frostback Mountains and overrun Ferelden. The Avvar Tribe from the Frostback Basin, you had befriended a while back provided some support to secure the borders but they needed to look after their own people. The men, they sent the Inquisition were limited in numbers but appreciated. <br/>Cullen was more than capable in overseeing the military concerns and issues the Inquisition had amassed over time and during your countless meetings and late-night tactical approach discussions you had picked up a thing or two. Which was why the Commander was not only seeking your approval for the planned troop movements but also your council. </p><p>Most of the candles you had lit in order to illuminate the numerous papers he had presented to you, had burnt down to a mere puddle of wax and were no longer providing any light. <br/>It was getting more and more difficult to follow the lines of writing on the paper as the evening turned to night and exhaustion started to settle in. <br/>Cullen was one of the few people who demanded less of you than most of the others and right now, after the day you’ve had, you appreciated his calming company and level-headedness more than ever. Even though all he did most of the time, was talk about more exhausting things,</p><p>“I really think this will significantly increase our control of the situation in the Frostbacks, Inquisitor. I know our relationship with Ferelden is… strained, to say the least but it doesn’t change the fact, that there are innocent people to protect”, </p><p>“I agree completely, Commander. I hope you know, that I would never put petty grievances with political bootlickers before the lives of innocent people. I care about the lives we save” </p><p>You said and Cullen nodded, </p><p>“Of course not, Inquisitor. I have been with you-  I mean with the Inquisition long enough to know, that you care about little else, which can’t be said of many other leading figures”,</p><p>“Cullen, I know you are capable of making these decisions without anyone else’s opinions on the matter. You haven’t been the Commander of our forces from the beginning because of Varric’s passionate and obviously biased obsession with your hair” </p><p>Cullen had to chuckle at that. The smile playing on your lips reassured him of the humorous intention of the statement,</p><p>“Not to say that his obsession isn’t part of the reason. Mainly, however, it’s your competence, dedication and loyalty to our cause. I learned so much from you in the years since the Inquisition was reinstated and if I trust anyone to find a solution for the Frostback situation, it’s you” </p><p>Your eyes were telling Cullen, that you were more than serious and he felt honoured to have earned your trust in this way, </p><p>“Thank you, Inquisitor. Even though, this tactic might not yield results right away, we can be sure to reap the benefits in the long run. With the people we saved and also the nation’s leaders, since they won’t be able to deny the Inquisition’s involvement in the safekeeping of their lands and the population” </p><p>The Commander finished with a strong argument. It wasn’t like he needed to convince you to deploy more troops to the region, anymore, but he wanted to make sure you were doing it for the right reasons. He knew that the past events had taken a toll on you better than anyone. <br/>After Solas had left the Inquisition behind, had left you behind, Cullen watched you lose more and more pieces of yourself every day. Pieces, that were so essential to your being, he couldn’t bear to see you go on without them. The more he thought about it, the more Cullen realised, that they weren’t lost. You didn’t lose yourself; you were taken apart. Taken apart little by little until all that was left was sorrow and misery. </p><p>He always thought your smile was beautiful and the sound of your laughter clear and melodious like the instruments played by the most talented bards of Thedas. <br/>You smiled less and less in the months following Solas’ disappearance and Cullen didn’t know how to fix it. You spent less time at the Tavern with your him and your friends and you devoted less time to your studies in the Library with Dorian. You distanced yourself from everyone and concealed your emotions behind an impenetrable wall of indifference. Only the dedication to the Inquisition’s efforts remained. <br/>When it became obvious, that you wouldn’t be able to put yourself back together, Cullen swore to himself, that he wouldn’t let you drown in the sadness and the regret. He let some of his higher officers take up more duties so he could make more time for you. Not that you asked, or even wanted him to do that. He just knew you needed it. Cassandra was the first to notice and she had subtly let him know, that she was thankful, he was taking matter into his own hands. None of the other companions were sure how to handle the situation. They thought you just needed space. Emotional intelligence and the knowledge of how to support someone in a position like the one you were in, weren’t very common in the Inquisition. <br/>No one had given up hope that you would return to your old self and neither had they given up on the friendship and the companionship with you. There was just the collective hesitance to make you talk about the issue.  <br/>Cullen also didn’t want to make you talk about it. He had always willing to listen to you ramble about some new book you discovered in the library or some new story or gossip you had heard through the grapevine. Just seeing you happy and excited was enough for him. </p><p>Now it was hard to make you talk about anything at all, that wasn’t related to matters of the Inquisition. So, he decided, he would make you listen for a change. <br/>He wasn’t a natural talker. Sure, he could yell at the recruits for hours during training but that wasn’t the same as trying to make his routine evening walk on the ramparts seem interesting, when he told you about it. You let him recount most days’ events without any comment or indication, that you were actually listening and he was lucky to get a rare, quiet hum out of you most of the time but he was sure he was making a difference. <br/>One night, after he had come to your quarters and told you about how some of the recruits had played a prank on him that morning, you had smiled for the first time in months. When he showed you the remnants of the blue dye sticking to his coat you had actually smiled at him. <br/>Competent small-talker, that he was, he had gotten flustered by your sudden change in demeanour and tripped over his next words, making you giggle into your shirt sleeves. It was like seeing the sun again after wandering in the dark for months. <br/>Since then, you had slowly but surely recovered some pieces of your old self. </p><p>Tonight, after all the serious talk, Cullen had made you laugh, again, despite the exhaustion and the grief. Tomorrow night, he would continue to make you laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is currently 2:36 am. Is it possible I got carried away writing this chapter? Debatable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a good thing Dorian and you had decided to use the sending crystals to keep in touch. Time was of the essence in this matter and a raven, although they were an excellent way to exchange letters and communication, would have taken a few days to take the news to Tevinter. <br/>When you had explained to him the reason for the sudden appearance of your face in the crystal, Dorian was more than happy to oblige. <br/>He had kept an eye on the remains of the City of Ventus, since the Qunari had come and burnt it to the ground. Remarkable how much business the place could attract, even though the city was now little more than a field of scorched ruins and bones. <br/>Dorian had assured you, that no suspicious individuals, apart from the sketchy salesmen, tomb raiders, and the occasional evil necromancer, had come to dig up the ruins of the old Magister Qintara’s mansion, since Vaea and her entourage had escaped on the night of the Qunari raid. Back then, the old servant, who had disguised himself as the Magister, had directed them away from the city, on a trail that would eventually lead them to a disgruntled, battle-hardened, lyrium-tattooed and raggedly handsome elf, by the name of Fenris, who was looking for the same thing.  <br/>He was working closely with Dorian now, keeping the peace in Tevinter from the shadows, while following his own leads, which were none of the Inquisition’s fucking business, as he eloquently put it. <br/>That was when you knew, you liked him. <br/>The feeling definitely wasn’t mutual, since he despised working with a Tevinter Mage, no matter how evolved Dorian’s moral compass was. But he knew how to prioritize.<br/>Now, things were a little different. They’re relationship had lost some of the initial distrust and had become less strained, the longer they worked together. It helped that Dorian was so effortlessly charming, he could get away with murder. </p><p>The time you had saved with the crystal would be used up on travel time to Ventus. It would be a long and tiresome journey and you had yet to decide, who would be accompanying you. <br/>Crossing the waking sea was something you only hesitantly agreed to doing, because it would save you a few days of travel time. You were already mentally preparing for the seasickness, that would inevitably haunt you as soon as you stepped foot on the deck of a ship. <br/>For now, you put the crystal back in its case and made your way to the war room, to let your advisors know, that you would leave for Tevinter the next morning,</p><p>“My Lady, with all due respect, I think that decision shouldn’t made so lightly, considering there’s an ancient Elvhen God out there, who has got his people hidden in every corner of the land! It’s too dangerous to travel with such a small company, you’ll be too exposed!” </p><p>Josephine voiced her concerns with her shrill voice and flailing arms, while you, Cassandra, Cullen and Leliana listened to her, letting her get it all out, </p><p>“And in addition to that, we don’t know when or where the Qunari are going to attack next and the Venatori are still out there, lurking and waiting for a chance to get their hands on you!”,</p><p>“Josie- “,</p><p>“What if some raiders see you travelling along the roads and just decide they’ll take their chances with you?”,</p><p>“Ambassador…”,</p><p>“I just can’t, in good conscious, approve of your decision, inquisitor. It’s just too reckless and dangerous” </p><p>In her he dropped her clipboard and the documents flew off in all directions, covering some of the surface of the massive wooden table and the floor. The loud sound of the board colliding with the floor pulled the Ambassador out of her anxiety-induced fit. Her eyes growing as big as saucers and her hands covering her mouth in shame immediately, </p><p>“Oh no, I’m so very sorry!”</p><p>She fell down to her knees and frantically tried to collect all the papers again, </p><p>“I’ll clean this up right away”</p><p>Her voice wavered and cracked and the Spymaster gently cupper her shoulders from her standing position next to Josephine. Soothing words left Leliana’s lips as she rubbed her shoulders and arms and calmed her down enough to help her stand back up and take a few deep breaths, </p><p>“It’s alright, Josie, we’ll all make sure the Inquisitor is as safe as possible” </p><p>Leliana whispered as Josephine seemed to compose herself again. <br/>You, Cassandra and Cullen stood awkwardly on the opposite side of the table, looking uncomfortable, yet patiently waiting for the scene to come to an end. <br/>The three of you weren’t the most empathetic of people and when it came to other people’s feelings, you preferred to let others handle the situation. It was ironic how the most unscrupulous-seeming of you could handle this delicate work better than any of you. <br/>Cassandra threw you a sympathetic glance, letting you know that she felt just as useless and awkward as you right now, watching Josephine and Leliana. <br/>You let your gaze wander over to the Commander, who had his brows furrowed and his hands idly clasped behind his back. He seemed to empathize with the Ambassador as he pursed his lips and averted his gaze as if he couldn’t bear to see her pain. As if it were too cruel a sight, to see his own emotions, worries and fears reflected in her behaviour. For a split second you caught his eyes flicking over to yours, </p><p>“I’m so sorry for this, Inquisitor. I don’t know what came over me…” </p><p>Josephine said after she had caught her bearings again, </p><p>“Maybe I should go get a glass of water, excuse me” </p><p>She promptly exited the war room and the heavy doors fell closed after she left. A moment of silence passed until you cleared your throat and spoke up, </p><p>“Well, uhm, anyone else want to get their opinion out in the open?”</p><p>You asked, </p><p>“I think that about summed it up” </p><p>Said Leliana and crossed her arms in front of her chest menacingly, </p><p>“Inquisitor, maybe you should rethink this strategy again, just to be sure that all the necessary precautions can be taken”</p><p>Cassandra added and you took a deep breath. You knew they understood what was at stake. They had been along every step of the way,</p><p>“I don’t think there’s anything else to discuss here, if I’m being honest. It’s not like there a whole lot of other options to consider” </p><p>You stated, voice diplomatic, yet firm, </p><p>“We need to take action! Every second wasted with discussion is a second Solas will use to strengthen his efforts against us!” </p><p>You explained and the words resonated off the strong stone walls, </p><p>“The journey to Tevinter will be long and it will be tedious and it will be dangerous. However, it won’t be for nothing, I can feel it! There is something to be dug up in the ruins of Ventus and if I have to dig until my hands are bloody, so be it!”, </p><p>“It’s not a matter of believing you or not, my Lady, the matter is your safety” </p><p>Cullen interjected and turned to you, </p><p>“The Imperium is one of the most unsafe places for you to be at the moment and we can’t risk letting you go there almost unprotected” </p><p>He added, trying to sound calm as to not strain the atmosphere anymore, </p><p>“I won’t be unprotected; I will have my companions and a small entourage of soldiers with me. You forget that I have travelled with nothing more than that for the last years and yet, I still stand” </p><p>You countered and Cullen knew there was no talking you out of it, </p><p>“I say go for it” </p><p>Leliana suddenly said, direction your attention back to her, </p><p>“We all know there is little to no chance of actually defeating Solas, so we shouldn’t hesitate to follow every new lead that reveals itself to us”,</p><p>“Thank you, Spymaster, my thoughts exactly”</p><p>Cassandra grunted disapprovingly and Leliana just shrugged,</p><p>“I will leave come morning and Cassandra, Varric and Cole will accompany me. There will be no more discussions about this, my decision is final. Cassandra, better pack something light, we have a lot of desert wandering ahead of us The Inquisitor has spoken, or whatever…”</p><p>You declared and knocked on the table a few times before you turned on your heels and walked out. </p><p>The rest of the day consisted of packing supplies, weapons and additional gear and making sure all the Tevinter emissaries and dignitaries visiting the Inquisition made sure to call ahead to the imperium to notify them of your arrival. <br/>It was tedious but important work. <br/>You made a mental not to visit Josephine in her office, as soon as you had some free time, to clear the air and reassure her, that you would be coming back with your remaining limbs still attached to your body this time. <br/>As the sun was setting over the Frostbacks and the day’s work was slowly coming to an end, you, your companions and your advisors assembled in the tavern to celebrate your departure in the morning and to wish you safe travels and good luck. The general mood was a little tense in the beginning but the alcohol soon took care of that. Laughter and song soon filled your ears and you fondly regarded the ragged bunch of fighters, mages and diplomats before you as they engaged in drinking games, bets and some friendly gambling. <br/>Varric pulled you from your trance as he held a stack of cards your way and wiggled his eyebrows, </p><p>“A round of Wicked Grace before we leave?”</p><p>You smiled and accepted, preparing yourself for a long night. </p><p>- - - - - -</p><p>“And I think that is it, Commander, yield your last cloth” </p><p>Josephine proudly announced as she presented her hand to the rest of the table. As usual, she had collected most of the bets on the table and Cullen had lost all of his. Including, as was the custom, his armour and clothes. Everyone was used to the scene by now and no brows were raised and no uhh’s or ahh’s heard any more as the Commander shed his last item of clothing,</p><p>“How am I always the one who ends up naked at the end of the night?” </p><p>Cullen drunkenly whined, and got up to perform his monthly walk of shame through the Keep, after he lost another round of Wicked Grace, </p><p>“How do you still always bet your clothes? Shouldn’t you know where it gets you by now? Varric asked as the Commander walked out of the tavern into the biting cold, sighing and acting like it was no big deal. <br/>You had never seen a man less bothered by his nakedness,</p><p>“Enjoying the view, your holy Worshipness?” </p><p>Purred Sera from beside you and you almost choked on your Sack Mead, </p><p>“It’s always a treat to see the Commander go” </p><p>Cassandra commented and you felt the liquor threaten to suffocate you again, </p><p>“My, my, Seeker, I never thought I’d hear you say something so sinful” </p><p>Varric tutted and Cassandra threw him a dirty look, </p><p>“I never made any claims to holiness” </p><p>Was all Cassandra said before she poured herself another Mackay’s Single Malt, a Whiskey older than the Maker himself and smoother than an elven baby’s butt, and downed it in one big gulp. <br/>Even Varric was at a loss for words after that,</p><p>“Well, I think I’ve heard it all now…” </p><p>You mumbled and downed the last of your mead, </p><p>“I’ll see you all tomorrow” </p><p>- - - - - - -  </p><p>The walk back to your quarters through the yard was refreshing and sobering. The stars were visible in the clear sky and the full moon illuminated the way before you just enough so you wouldn’t trip over your own feet.  It was a beautiful night and while you walked up the steps to the Great Hall, you took a moment to appreciate the piece and -</p><p>“Fuck!” </p><p>Well, that was anything but quiet. <br/>Cullen’s exasperated voice rang through the night making you wonder what the Commander could be cursing at. A detour over the ramparts to his office would clear up the confusion. <br/>In the dark, you could make out his silhouette in front of the door, trying and failing to force it open, </p><p>“Why won’t you open….” </p><p>He sounded frustrated and looked cold, which was probably due to his continuing nakedness, </p><p>“Need some help?” </p><p>You asked and Cullen jumped away from the door in shock, covering himself as he turned around, </p><p>“Inquisitor, I- What are you doing here?”,</p><p>“I heard you cursing at the door, figured I’d come check what’s gotten you so riled up”</p><p>You said nonchalantly, </p><p>“Well, uh, it seems the lock has frozen shut and I can’t get the door to open” </p><p>Cullen jerked his head in the doors direction and cleared his throat, </p><p>“And it’s getting really cold out here…” </p><p>He added, making you smile, </p><p>“I’m sure I can help you with that”,</p><p>“Inquisitor, I couldn’t possibly ask you to- “,</p><p>“Hush, Cullen, just stand there and look pretty” </p><p>You said as you walked towards the door and pulled a pin out your hair. After some light prodding and scratching, the lock gave way and the door swung open,</p><p>“Thank you, my Lady, I swear this will be a one-time occurrence”</p><p>Cullen made his way inside, keeping his covered front to you until the door blocked his frame from your view. The Commander never ceased to surprise you. <br/>Before you could turn and walk back to your quarters, however, Cullen rushed back out, fully dressed in his breeches, shirt and warm coat, </p><p>“May I accompany you to your Quarters? I- I mean take you to bed? Ah, no- just walk you there, I mean…”</p><p>He stuttered, rubbing his hands together to get some warmth back into them, </p><p>“Uh, yes, Commander. Of course” </p><p>You answered and he guided you into his office to take the shorter way through the other door, </p><p>“I’m sorry for the… lack of clothing earlier” </p><p>He awkwardly mumbled as you walked the short way to the rotunda, </p><p>“I should probably practice playing Wicked Grace a little more…”,</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Cullen. It has become a regular occurrence, no one finds it bothersome anymore” </p><p>He cleared his throat, </p><p>“Yes, well… still”,</p><p>“Cassandra made an uncharacteristically saucy comment on your backside, while you walked out. Said she enjoys watching you go”</p><p>You confessed with a smile, knowing it would make him flustered, </p><p>“She did? Oh well, I don’t know what to say to that, to be honest…”, </p><p>“I must say, I rather agree with her…” </p><p>You added and Cullen stopped dead in his tracks, looking like a deer caught in the shine of a torch, </p><p>“Don’t look so surprised, Cullen, you’re an attractive man. You can’t be completely oblivious to your very visible charms”</p><p>You teased him and Culled blushed visibly as you entered the vicinity of the Rotunda and the torches illuminated his face, </p><p>“My Lady I- must say I did not expect to hear such words from you” </p><p>A coy smirk form on his lips and he huffed out a laugh as he saw you grinning, </p><p>“I’m full of surprises, Commander” </p><p>You taunted and pushed open the door to the rotunda,</p><p>“That you are…” </p><p>Cullen mumbled to himself as he followed you inside and through the round room into the Great Hall. Only the sound of your footsteps and the crackling of the fire could be heard as you crossed the stony floor of the mighty throne room of the Inquisition until you came to a halt in front of the doors to your quarters. <br/>You put your hand around the doorknob and turned around, </p><p>“This is me, Commander. Thank you for escorting me” </p><p>You said with a tinge of sarcasm in your voice, looking up at Cullen through your lashes, </p><p>“If I may be so selfish, my Lady… I would feel more comfortable escorting you the whole way” </p><p>Cullen took a step forward and opened the door for you, </p><p>“After you” </p><p>He simply said and smiled, that scar on his upper lip looking more enticing by the minute, </p><p>“Alright” </p><p>You sauntered through the frame and tiptoed up the first flight of stairs with the Commander on your heel. You felt like teasing him a little more, </p><p>“Do you enjoy watching me go, as well, Commander?” </p><p>You asked, not stopping or turning in his direction, simply continuing the ascension of the 237345276342545 stairs to your quarters. You heard him cough, </p><p>“Won’t you give me an answer, Cullen?”,</p><p>“I don’t think that’s necessary, my Lady” </p><p>You snickered to yourself, focussing on not tripping until you reached the final door at the top of the stairs, </p><p>“Now, Commander, are you satisfied, or do you need to undress me and lay me down in bed, to be completely sure I make it there safely?” </p><p>You don’t know what had come over you today. You weren’t the type to flirt so heavily and openly. Not anymore. And not with the Commander, anyway. It was too cruel, even for you, for you to be playing with his feelings like this. On the other hand, you had been alone for so long… What was the harm in enjoying a little intimacy?<br/>He may be oblivious to most of the things going on around him but you certainly weren’t. Which is why the atmosphere suddenly changed.<br/>Cullen’s eyes were roaming your face, trying to decipher whether you were serious or just teasing him. His still intoxicated brain wasn’t able to make a certain distinction and he thought, that maybe you weren’t quite sure yourself. <br/>Even if you were teasing him and just having a bit of innocent fun at his expense, he would be satisfied with just the knowledge that he had met his daily goal of spending the evening with you and making you laugh, </p><p>“Well, now that you mention it, maybe I should go the extra mile… I’ve come this far, after all”</p><p>He said before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth, instantly regretting how forward he sounded. The sweet, silvery laugh that left your lips, however, led him to reconsider, </p><p>“I wouldn’t want to impose you any more than I already have” </p><p>You sing-songed innocently and Cullen felt a pleasant shudder run down his back when you gently laid your hand on his upper arm, folding your fingers into the fabric of his coat, </p><p>“If you want me to leave, you only need to let go of me, my Lady” </p><p>He took a step closer to you and wrapped his own hand around yours, </p><p>“Unless you want me to stay…”,</p><p>“Yes, I want that“</p><p>The air surrounding suddenly felt warm, uncomfortably so. And his hand holding yours was burning into your skin, </p><p>“Inquisitor- YN, I- “,</p><p>“Kiss me, Cullen”</p><p>You pulled him closer, crowding his space and pressing your warm body against him. Cullen could feel the heat of your skin burning through the layers of clothing and he could barely hold back the desire to put his hands all over you. He never thought in a million years he would actually get t hold you like this, </p><p>“Kiss me, then fuck me until the sun comes up” </p><p>When your sweet mouth and soft voice formed such vulgar words, how could he refuse? He wouldn’t dare to question your commands, so, he simply obeyed,</p><p>“Yes, my Lady”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, idk if u noticed but i put in a line that suggested that the Inquisitor only has one hand left, like after the end of Trespasser and I'm not entirely sure I stuck to it during the story... so if u haven't noticed, here you go, I'm making u aware of possible tiny annoying incongruencies during the past and possibly future chapters of this &lt;3 ur welcome &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cullen awoke the next morning, sleepily searching the sheets for the warmth of your body. The last night had felt like a dream to him; like all his wildest fantasies about being with you, having you, had come true. The feeling of your soft skin beneath his lips, hands and body was nothing short of ecstatic and when Cullen thought back to the moment you spread your legs and he buried his cock in you, he knew that there was little in this world that could compare to being with you. <br/>Yet, instead of wrapping his arms around your body and taking you again, he found the bed empty. Sitting up, he surveyed the room, looking for you. He found no trace and no sound indicating your presence anywhere, so, he sighed deeply and let himself fall back into the soft embrace of the bed. <br/>It seemed like you had already taken off to Tevinter, leaving Cullen alone in the imposingly big bed. He wished you had at least woken him up and kissed him goodbye, before embarking on the journey. <br/>Maybe he had expected too much. You had never outright expressed any affection toward him, even though the last night you had pent together could be counted as testimony for your feelings. Or at least Cullen thought so. He had been in so deep for so long, that he didn’t think twice about what motivations you might have for wanting to sleep with him. He only knew it happened and that you had left him without a word to go on a journey with no certainty of return. <br/>Well, there was no use in wallowing, as business in Skyhold had to resume as usual. There were recruits to train, movements to plan, soldiers to deploy and dignitaries to schmooze. <br/>He would have to continue his train of thought when there was time for it.  </p><p>He got up, collected his clothes and tried to clean himself a little at the water basin, before heading down into the Great hall. Before he left your Quarters, though, he caught sight of an unusually placed envelope on your desk, spelling out his name in gentle, cursive, letters. <br/>He pulled a simple piece of parchment out of it and found it adorned with only a few simple words. </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for last night.<br/>I am sorry</p><p>-YN-</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, somewhere on the route through the Frostbacks, you never thought leaving Cullen the next morning would be so difficult, yet it was the right decision. Although you didn’t regret sleeping with him, you knew both of you had different expectations at the outcome of events. <br/>However much you wanted to be, you just weren’t ready to face the consequences of your actions. You knew this was the most selfish way of dealing with it but you hoped Cullen would understand. Or, at least, not hate you. <br/>Solas’ betrayal still felt like a fresh cut, bleeding and throbbing, spreading pain through simply being, not necessarily the circumstance of its existence. It was like a constant companion and you weren’t sure you would ever be able to let go of it.   <br/>Being with Cullen like that had felt really good; so fucking good, that you forgot the past for a few hours. However, come morning, shame was the most prevalent emotion you felt. You weren’t sure why, exactly, since there was nothing to be ashamed about. <br/>Except for the fact that you were betraying your feelings for Solas, no matter how unrealistic they were, and that you were using the one good man in your life, who had never let you down and was doing his utmost to make sure you were happy. It was an ugly feeling to say the least. Escaping was the thing you wanted to do, so you snuck out of your own bed like a mage on the run from the Templars. And right now, riding on the back of your gloriously undead steed, you decided to bury the feelings and the fears and the regrets for another day.<br/>It was time to focus on your freezing toes and fingers and make sure you stayed on the road. The biting cold of the mountains was something you’d never gotten used to. The ground was frozen ten times over and the mounts were having trouble keeping a stable pace on the uneven and slippery surface. <br/>The journey had only begun a few hours ago and already you regretted starting it, </p><p>“Don’t look so sour, Inquisitor, We’re gonna be back in tropical climate in no time” </p><p>Varric yelled from his position behind you, </p><p>“You can’t even see my face, Varric”,</p><p>“True but I know you get cranky when you don’t get enough sleep…”,</p><p>Your ears perked up, </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Varric just chuckled, </p><p>“Whispering, whining, whimpering in the dark. So soft under his hands, yet so hard under yours… why did you scream so loudly? Did the Commander hurt you?” </p><p>Cole asked from the back of his mount next to you and your eyes almost bulged out of your head, </p><p>“COLE, that’s none of your business!” </p><p>You scolded him and he innocently turned away again, </p><p>“I would rather not listen to this”</p><p>Cassandra commented from the back, </p><p>“It’s bad enough that the whole Keep had to listen to it last night”</p><p>She added and you turned around suddenly, with a panicked look on your face,</p><p>“No… no, really? Tell me you’re just teasing me” </p><p>You pleaded with your companions but Cole’s empty stare into the distance, Cassandra’s tired glare and ever-present snarl and Varric’s eyebrow wiggle told you everything you needed to know,</p><p>“The Commander thought it sounded like the sweetest song he’d ever heard…” </p><p>Cole piped up again and you had to calm yourself down before a premature exorcism would disrupt the journey. Luckily Varric picked up on your uncomfortableness,</p><p>“Cole, I think the Inquisitor has had enough of our teasing, why don’t you listen to the birds for a while?”,</p><p>“What birds? The ones in the pictures?”,</p><p>“That’s right, kiddo”</p><p>Cole proceeded to direct his attention elsewhere, while a chill ran down your spine at the thought of the castle listening to you and Cullen have rough, kinky, drunk sex. Hopefully, by the time you returned, this would all be forgotten. </p><p>Well, IF you returned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>